Avatar: la historia continua
by Adri2001
Summary: Continuación de la historia de avatar, veremos los conflictos de Aang al sentir presión entre ser el avatar o ser padre y esposo y las aventuras que le continúan al equipo avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado 12 años desde que Aang terminara la guerra, y después de 100 años el mundo al fin esta en paz, casi. El equipo Avatar ha tomado rumbos diferentes. Sokka se volvió en uno de los concejales de Ciudad República, Toph se convirtió en la jefa de policía, Zuko sigue siendo el mismo señor del fuego. Yo solo estoy viviendo feliz junto con mi esposo… Aang. Así es, me casé con Aang y ahora estamos esperando la llegada de un hijo. No pudo casi ni levantarme de la cama. Tengo una enorme barriga ya de 7 meses y no puedo esperar para tenerlo o tenerla en mis brazos. Estoy sentada en la sala de mi casa cuando…

-Amor, ya llegue¡-

-Que bueno amor, Pero pensé que te tardarías mas tiempo-

Luego solo siento como unas manos frías se acercan y me acarician el vientre. Yo solo sentía un choque eléctrico subiendo por la espalda, pero luego me relajo. Aang es un maravilloso esposo. Siempre cuidando de mi y cuando supo que tendríamos un bebe empezó a gritar como una niña pequeña por todo el templo.

-Es fuerte, siento que será un niño. Pero tengo que admitir que la verdad quiero una niña-

-Yo quiero un niño maestro aire como tu- El dice –Katara ya hemos hablado de eso, que no me importa cuantos hijos tengamos. Si son maestros o no-maestros, solo me importan que sean nuestros- El me dijo, me dio un ligero beso en los labios y me dijo… -Me voy a dormir, te espero en la cama- Suspiro y solamente me dirigo hacia la habitación, me recuesto en la cama. Siento como Aang rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Me quedo mirando fijo hacia la luna y pienso ¿Que nos espera en un futuro? Yo solo cierro los ojos y me dispongo a dormir.


	2. El nacimiento

Ya era de mañana cuando Aang despertó. Solo para ver la hermosa figura de su esposa durmiendo al lado suyo, el solo agarro un mechón de cabello y lo aparto de su hermoso rostro.

-Buenos días mi hermosa maestra agua-

-Buenos días mi guapo maestro aire-

-Bueno cariño, hoy me toca preparar a mi el desayuno. ¿Qué te gustaría comer a ti y a mi hermoso o hermosa bebe?- Dice Aang mientras pone una mano en el vientre de Katara y lo empieza a acariciar.

-En realidad hoy como que no tengo hambre- dice Katara. Aang solo pone cara de asombro, al ver que su esposa no tiene antojo de nada y más ahora que esta embarazada.

-Katara…- dice el –¿Si Aang?- pregunta

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes fiebre?-pregunta Aang –No que yo sepa. Pero ¿por qué preguntas eso?-

-No nada es que se me hizo algo extraño que hoy no quieras comer nada, pero como quieras. Si quiera te voy a hacer pan tostado y jugo-

-Bien- dice Katara.

Katara solo da un suspiro por la nariz y se deja caer en la cama. Aang esta en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando…

-¡Amor!- escucha que le gritan –¡Yo preferiría que me des papaya!- Aang solo levanta una seja y le responde –Pero… si a ti no te gusta la papaya- grita de regreso –Aang, el bebe quiere papaya. Asi que, ¡Traeme papaya!- El se altera y dice que en seguida se la lleva. Llega a la habitación y le deja el desayuno en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres otra cosa además de esto?- pregunta el

-No… la verdad es que ultimamente no e tenido mucho apetito. Y la verdad es que cada día me siento más agotada y con más peso de lo que debería-

-Bueno Katara, yo creo que eso en normal. Digo… llevas un bebe dentro tuyo. Yo incluso digo que es más preocupante si no tuvieras hambre alguno-

Aang le da un ligero beso en los labios y sale de la habitación. Mientras que Katara solo se deja caer en la cama y se pone a pensar, que ¿Qué pasaría si su bebe resultaría no ser maestro o maestra aire? Después de eso y con una cara de angustia ella solo se puso a comer. Mientras en la cocina…

Aang estaba sentado en una silla sumergido en sus pensamientos y recordando la vez que Katara le dijo que estaba esperando un bebe…

FLASHBACK

Aang estaba en una junta en el consejo con Sokka y Toph. Cuando ya es hora de irse a casa…

Aang estaba de camino a casa mientras…

ISLA DEL TEMPLO DEL AIRE

Katara estaba checando el calendario y se da cuenta de algo

-No puede ser, no me a llegado mi ciclo. Será… que- ¿Estoy embarazada?- Katara solo sonríe al pensamiento de que sería muy feliz al tener a un bebe. Pero lo que le preocupa es el hecho de que no sabe si Aang va a querer un bebe porque de por si ya esta algo ocupado con sus responsabilidades como avatar y ahora con la carga de una familia. Aún así ella sabía que Aang pase lo que pase se haría cargo de el o la bebe junto con ella.

Aang estaba entrando ya a su casa cuando…

-Cariño, ya llegue-

-Que bueno amor… Aang tengo que-que contarte algo importante-

-¿Qué pasa Katara?- pregunta Aang con un tono de preocupación en su rostro

-Lo que pasa es que… que… estoy- embarazada- le dice con seriedad y algo de nervios a como Aang sería capas de reaccionar.

-¿Em-embarazaada?- preguntó algo nervioso –Si Aang. Embarazada- respondió Katara .

Katara suspiró por la nariz hasta que sintió un par de brazos levantarla del suelo y girarla por toda la habitación.

-Gracias Katara, me has vuelto el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dijo Aang con lagrimas en los ojos. Mientras que Katara solo le sonrió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Katara sonrió al recuerdo, cuando de repente sintió unas patadas en su vientre. No sabía porque pero Katara tenía el presentimiento de que sería una niña. A pesar de las fuertes patadas que por lo general son de un niño. Se trato de levantar y cuando lo hizo fue a la cocina para buscar a Aang. Cuando entro a la cocina solo se encontró con el cuerpo de Aang en en silla. Pero el problema era que el estaba durmiendo, Katara se puso furiosa y la grito…

-¡Despierta!-

Aang dio un salto del susto y se cayó de la silla solo para encontrarse a una furiosa Katara en frente suyo.

-Ho-hola, amor. ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta el algo nervioso

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Vengo a la cocina para buscar algo y te encuentro durmiendo- le responde con tono de enojo.

-Amor, no te enojes tanto. Por el bebe- le dice mientras se acerca a ella y posa su mano en su vientre hinchado. Katara solo le pone cara de odio y le dice que mejor se va a su cuarto a dormir un rato mientras que Aang solo la mira subir las escaleras hacia su enorme habitación, cuando…

-Si no la conociera tan bien, diría que esta enojada- dijo Aang entre sus pensamientos. Por lo que solo suspiró y decidió irse a dormir también.

A la mañana siguiente Aang se despertó sorprendido al ver que su esposa no estaba en la habitación, por lo que se levantó y decidió ir a buscarla solo para encontrarla en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Se le acerco por detrás y rodeó su vientre con sus brazos.

-Aang, en menos tendremos a nuestro bebe entre los brazos.-

-Si… yo sigo queriendo que sea una niña.-

-Aang tu sabes que no nos debemos de ilusionar. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos realmente si va a ser niño o niña.-

-Lo se Katara, pero se vale soñar.-

~Una semana después~

Katara estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, cuando de repente siente un fuerte dolor en su abdomen a la vez que ella solo da un grito que se logra escuchar por toda la isla. Uno de los acólitos se acerca para ver qué pasaba, que cuando la ve tirada en el piso en seguida se le acerca para ver qué pasa.

-¡Hei-won, necesito que llames al doctor y a Aang!- le dice Katara gritando.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- le pregunta con rapidez.

-¡Se me rompió la fuente!- le responde toda nerviosa. Hei-won solo la ayuda a levantarse, la lleva hasta su cama la recuesta y sale corriendo en busca del doctor y de Aang sin antes pedirle más ayuda a otros acólitos de alrededor. Primero va a buscar al doctor y luego va por Aang a su oficina en el consejo. Una vez ahí, se acerca con la secretaria encargada de atender a los clientes y rápido le dice…

-¡Señorita! Necesito hablar urgentemente con el avatar.-

-El avatar en este momento está en una importante junta y nos pidió que nadie los interrumpiera.- le responde algo enojada y con gran seriedad.

-¡Es urgente, su esposa está a punto de dar a luz!- con eso la secretaria se retractó de lo que le dijo y en seguida la guió en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la junta. Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta con desesperación. Cuando…

-¡Señorita, le habíamos pedido que por favor nadie entrara a interrumpir!- le dicen con enojo. Aang en una esquina voltea a ver al acólito, cuando se da cuenta de que ha ocurrido algo de suma importancia a la que él, debe asistir. Se levanta rápidamente de su asiento sin antes decir el porqué se debía de ir. Se subió a Appa y voló hasta su casa sin sacar de su mente que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a Katara. Cundo finalmente llegó a su casa lo único que se encontró al llegar fue lograr escuchar un grito de dolor. A lo que Aang con toda la rapidez del mundo salió corriendo a donde según él lo había escuchado. Llego solo para encontrarse con un montonal de personas acumuladas en frente de una habitación, y cuando se acerco, pudo cada vez más escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

Aang solo vio como el doctor salió de la habitación y lo llamo.

-¡Avatar Aang!-

-¿Qué paso doctor? ¿Mi esposa está bien?-

-Avatar, su esposa está perfectamente bien, y su bebita también nació sana solamente lo que pasa es que nació algo pequeña por ser prematura pero además de eso está bien.-

-Gracias a los espíritus. Doctor… ¿Puedo ver a mi esposa?-

-Claro que puede, adelante.-

Aang entro a la habitación donde encontró a Katara en la cama con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabana de color rosa. En ese momento Aang supo que esa su hija.

-Hola Aang- le dice Katara algo débil.

-Hola… yo sabía que lo lograrías.-

-Tú sabes que yo no me rindo tan fácil.-

-Sí, lo sé.- Aang se acerco lentamente hacia Katara y le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de bajar la mirada y apreciar a su pequeña creación. Su hija era una mescla de los dos. Su piel como la de Katara pero tampoco tan oscura y sus ojos color azul cielo.

-¿Cómo la quieres llamar Aang?- le pregunta Katara

-¿Qué te parece si mejor tu le pones nombre?- le responde

-¿Sabes? Quisiera llamarla como a mi madre. Kya.-

-Entonces bienvenida al mundo ,Kya.-


	3. La vida continúa

Les quiero agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron y han estado comentando desde el principio:

Lupita leal. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con todo y apoyarme amiga.

.16. muchas gracias por apoyarme y comentar.

Avatar el último maestro aire, no me pertenece.

¡Adevertencia! ¡Contenido lemmon!

Habían pasado los días y ya Kya tenía casi un mes de nacida. Aang y Katara estaban casi todo el día durmiendo desde que llego el bebe y Aang hasta se dormía en el trabajo tratando de descansar un poco para que en la noche pudiera ayudar con Kya. El estaba en la mesa durmiendo, cuando…

-¡Aang! ¿Me estabas escuchando?- le grita Katara furiosa.

-Eh… no- amor.- le responde algo nervioso

-Te decía que necesito que vallas por pañales y un chupón para Kya.-

-Bueno… ahorita te los traigo.-

Aang se levanta de la mesa, tambaleándose un poco de que no durmió más que por unos minutos. Está a punto de irse sin no antes darle un pequeño beso a Kya en su cabeza y diciéndole…

-Te amo mucho Kya.-

Se despide de Katara, se sube en Appa y vuela. Cuando llega al mercado esta tratando de buscar hasta que encuentra una tienda para bebes. Llega y pregunta…

-Disculpen, ¿No tienes pañales y chupones para bebe?-

-Pero claro que tenemos Avatar, sígame por favor.- El hizo lo que se le pidió y siguió a la mujer a la parte trasera de la tienda. La mujer le entregó los pañales y chupones, Aang le agradeció y se fue.

Al llegar a casa Aang fue directo al cuarto de Kya y la levanto de su cuna.

-Hola bebe.- le dice Aang con una voz dulce. Cuando Kya empieza a llorar Aang solo llama a Katara para ver si ella sabía que tenía.

-Ella solo tiene hambre, pásamela.-

Se la pasa. Katara saca uno de sus pechos, se sienta y le da de comer. Mientras que Aang se sienta junto a ella observando como su bebe come, justo en ese mismo momento llega un halcón mensajero por la ventana con una carta atada a su cuello. Aang se levanta y se dirige hacia donde está el halcón, abre la carta y empieza a leer en voz alta:

-Aang y Katara le quería decir que dentro de unos cuantos días estaré partiendo rumbo a la isla para poder ver a mi pequeña sobrina, también viene papa. Espero poder llegar pronto y los felicito por el nacimiento.-

-Sokka

-Es muy amable de parte de Sokka poder venir a ver a Kya.-

-Cariño, yo siento el él ya quería venir desde un principio.- el le responde

Tribu Agua del Sur

-Sokka, ¿Estás seguro de que es bueno ir en estos momentos? Aang y Katara deben de estar bajo mucha presión con los deberes y cuidar a Kya al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes papa, te aseguro que estarán bien. Aparte, si tienen tanto trabajo como tu dices no les vendría mal una ayuda de mi parte. Míralo… como un regalo.-

Hakoda solo suspira por la nariz y decide mejor irse a su habitación.

Isla del Templo del Aire

Katara está en la cocina preparando la comida en lo que Aang está en su habitación arrullando a Kya.

-¡Cariño, ya casi esta la comida!- le grita Katara.

-¡Si, amor!- le grita de regreso. Aang termina de arrullar a Kya, le da un beso en la frente y la pone de regreso en su cuna. Se dirige hacia la cocina, se acerca a Katara y la abraza por la espalda.

-¿Qué maravilla de comida se te ocurrió prepararme hoy?- él le pregunta con una voz seductora.

-Pues… tarta de fresa y una ensalada.- le responde a la vez que se voltea y le da un beso en los labios, ambos se hacen hacia atrás hasta casi golpear contra la mesa.

-¿Qué te parece si terminamos esto en la habitación?-

-Pues, me parece una buena idea Avatar.-

Deciden entrar a la habitación y terminar lo que habían empezado ahí. Pero al entrar se dan cuenta de que Kya estaba ahí.

-Bueno, que te parece que desde que Kya nos ganó. ¿Lo terminamos en el baño?- el le pregunta.

-Era justo lo que tenía en mente cariño.-

Entran al baño, Aang cierra la puerta con aire control y se dirigen hacia la bañera.

Aang empieza a quitarse su ropa al igual que Katara. Hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Aang empieza a acercar sus manos por su cuello, baja por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos cuando a uno lo empieza a tocar y al otro lo empieza a acariciar. Mientras que Katara solo gime su nombre. Aang lleva una mano desde uno de sus pechos hasta su intimidad y mete un dedo provocando a Katara. Lo saca cuando agarra e introduce su miembro en Katara.

-¡Aang!-

-¡Por los espiritus, Katara!-

Ambos se empiezan a mover frenéticamente hasta llegar al clímax de su pasión. Pasan unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos quedan dormidos. Unas horas después, Aang despierta a causa del llanto de un pequeño bebe. Se levanta rápido pero con cuidado a la vez para no despertar a su amada.

Fue rápidamente con su bebe, la levanto la llevó hacia su pecho y la arrulló.

-Tranquila mi bebe, aquí esta papi. Siempre te voy a amar, mi bebe. ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que estaría con tu mami para siempre, que nos casaríamos y formaríamos la familia que siempre quisimos.- le decía Aang, sin saber que alguien ya levantada lo estaba observando. Katara salió del baño solo vistiendo una bata de color azul y se acerco cuidadosamente a Aang. Dandole un abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Le estás hablando a Kya cariño?-

-¿Tú qué crees amor?-

Ambos sonríen y se dan un beso. Aang siente un pequeño golpe en su pecho y se da cuenta de que es su bebe pidiéndole algo. El solo le sonríe y se la pasa a Katara pensando que probablemente tiene habre.

Katara solo saca uno de sus pechos la acerca y le da de comer. Mientras Aang decide ir a calentar la comida que recuerda que dejaron en la cocina, esperando a los espíritus que Momo no se la haya comido. Llega a la cocina para encontrar a Momo acercándose cada vez más al sartén donde se encontraba la comida. A punto de comérsela.

-¡Momo!- le grita, Momo se asusta y sale volando por la ventana. Aang suspira se acerca y calienta la comida con fuego control, lo pone en dos platos y los agarra y los lleva junto con él a su habitación para comer con Katara pero también estar con Kya.

-Cariño, traje la comida y ya la calenté.- le dice mientras entra y se sienta en un sillón junto con Katara. Katara termina de darle de comer a la niña cuando se levanta para dejarla en la cuna y regresar con Aang. Agarra su plato y empieza a comer.

-Aang, ahorita que termine de comer. Me pienso dar un baño. ¿Me acompañas?- Aang se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza. Después de un rato, terminan de comer y deciden darse un baño juntos. Cundo salen escuchan que alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- grita Aang. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a alguien que no esperaba ver en un buen tiempo.

-¿On- Onji?-

Espero que le haya gustado un capítulo y puedan comentar. Siento no poder subir los capítulos pronto, pero no me ha dado tiempo y siento si tengo faltas de ortografía. ¡Bye!


	4. La reconziliasión

Les doy gracias a estas magníficas personas por comentar:

Lupita leal. Muchas gracias por comentar y por apoyarme

Jezreel. Hernandez. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a escribir el cap. Y apoyarme con todo

¡Contenido lemmon!

¡Empezemos!

Isla del Templo del Aire

-¿On- Onji?- pregunta Aang con algo de sorpresa.

-Si Aang, soy yo. Y eh venido a decirte algo que desde que te conocí, eh querido decirte.-

-Y… ¿Qué sería eso?- pregunta con algo de timidez.

-Esto…- justo en ese momento Onji se acerca y con decisión… Lo besó. Mientras que Aang no sabe que pensar y sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, no se dio cuenta de que Katara estaba por entrar a la sala. Cuando llega y entra a la sala, ella lo único que le importa ver es como su amado Aang esta besando a otra chica. En ese momento lo ultimo que pudo sentir es como su corazón se rompía. Aang en seguida se separa con rapidez de Onji y le pide que se vaya tratando de no subir la voz. Se voltea y ve a Katara correr con lágrimas en sus ojos hacia su habitación y encerrarse.

Aang corre detrás de ella y la detiene.

-¡Katara, amor! ¡Eso que viste fue un malentendido! Onji, me besó a mi yo nunca la besé. Katara tu sabes que yo te amo y jamás te haría algo así. Porque te amo. Anda amor, perdóname, por favor.- le dice con lágrimas

-Aang, claro que te perdono. Es solo que lo que vi me hirió mucho.- respondió con los ojos llorosos.

-Katara, amor, de verdad lo siento.- le dice mientras la abraza por la cintura.

-¡Aang, cariño! Te perdono.- le dice dándole un beso en los labios.

¡Advertencia! ¡Contenido lemmon!

Aang empieza a abrazar a Katara de vuelta, pasando sus manos por la cintura y subiendo hasta su blusa. Comienza a desabrocharla mientras le daba besos de boca abierta por el cuello

-Katara, no olvides que te amo.- le dice sacándole la blusa

En ese momento Aang le quitó lo blusa. Katara le empezó a quitar los pantalones miantras lo guiaba hacia la cama.

-¡Yo también te amo!- le respondió Katara mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-Oh, Katara.- Aang le respondió con voz temblorosa mientras besaba uno de sus pechos.

-Aang- le decía gimiendo, mientras él seguía mordiendo su pecho. (para poder decirlo, creo que le está robando leche a Kya)

-¡Aang! ¿Qué haces?- le dijo cuando de pronto, sintió como se deslizaba dentro de ella. Empezó dando embestidas fuertes dentro de ella. Empezó a moverse con él, mientras anbos llegaban al clímax.

-Oh, Aang.- ambos se tiraron cansados en la cama, abrazados.

-¡Te amo Katara!-

-Y yo a ti, Aang.-

-Oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-¿Eh? Claro.-

-¿Me dejarías… tomar leche de mi, bebe?- le pregunta muy sonrojado

-Bueno… sí.- tan pronto como ella terminó esa oración, empezó a buscar su pecho. Eso la sorprendió.

-¡Aang, dejale leche a Kya!- le dice bromeando. Aang alzó la mirada para verla y se puso rojo como tomate. Ella buscó las sábanas para taparse y así poder dormir, volteó a ver a Aang quien se había quedado dormido en su pecho. Eso fue divertido.

-Al parecer la leche de Kya también duerme a su padre.- dice Katara con algo de ternura. Ella se acomoda para dormir bien.

-¡Mañana será otro día!- se dice Katara en sus pensamientos. (Al parecer las peleas sirven de algo)

Ella cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida abrazada a Aang…

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dije arriba, sobre todo a Jezreel quien me ayudó a escribir el capítulo. Tambien le quiero agradecer a Lupita por estar desde el principio. Siento no poder escribir seguido pero la escuela no me deja. Trataré de subir más seguido si es que puedo. ¡Bye!


	5. Recuerdos

Siento no haber subido el capítulo antes, pero, de verdad con la escuela no me a dado mucho tiempo. Quiero darles las gracias a Lupita leal, gracias por estar siempre conmigo y comentar y a Jezreel Hernandez, espero poder escribirte pronto pero es que aún sigo tratando de solucionar el problema.

Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, no me pertenece.

Katara se despertó gracias a los llantos de su hija. Se levanta cuidadosamente para no despertar a Aang y se dirige a la cuna donde está su hija para atenderla. Se para a verla llorando en su cuna antes de levantarla, sacar uno de sus pechos y amamantarla. No pasa mucho antes de que Aang se levantarla, se sentara en la cama y admirara a su hermosa esposa y su pequeña bebe antes de acercarse a ellas.

-¿Cómo estas Aang?- le dice Katara con un tono de tranquilidad.

-Bien, muy bien- le responde Aang antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y uno en la cabeza de su bebe.

-Aang, hazme el favor y cuida a Kya en lo que yo hago el desayuno.-

-Katara… por supuesto que voy a cuidar a Kya. Quien más, yo, su papi, para hacerlo.- le dice antes de cuidadosamente cargar a su bebe y acurrucarla en sus brazos. Katara le da un beso en los labios y uno en la cabeza a Kya y se va a la cocina, mientras que Aang, por otra parte, esta en la habitación cuidando a Kya.

-Tu ya sabes que yo te amo mucho hija, y que haría lo que fuera para que tu, como mami estén sanas y salvas. Aún recuerdo la noche en que te concebimos…-

**FLASHBACK**

**Katara estaba en el baño, algo nerviosa porque era su primera vez. A pesar de que ella y Aang ya llevan seis meses de casados, nunca decidieron con certeza cuándo lo harían.**

**-¡¿Katara?!- lo oía desde el otro lado de la puerta llamándola.**

**-¡Estoy bien Aang! ¡Solo necesito más tiempo!-**

**-Tómate el tiempo que necesites.-**

**-Aang… yo no quiero hacerte esperar mucho tiempo.- dijo algo nerviosa y agitada.**

**-Katara… estamos en esta relación juntos yo no te voy a obligar a nada si tu no quieres. Desde que nos hicimos novios hasta que aceptaste ser mi esposa me haz hecho uno de los hombres más felices del mundo. Nunca me imaginé que tendría de esposa a una hermosa mujer y con un gran corazón.- a este punto de su discurso, Katara estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas en el baño, pero de felicidad. Se armó de valor y decidió salir para vencer esa angustia que sentía. Cuando salió tuvo un instinto de querer tapar sus pechos, pero no se dejo, dejo que Aang los viera sin ninguna preocupación y se fue acercando a él mientras Aang, estaba sin saberlo teniendo una erección. La cual Katara no tardó en notar. Cuando finalmente llego a él la agarro fuertemente de las mejillas acercándola a el y tirándola en la cama junto con el abajo, sus partes más privadas se rozaron y ambos jadearon con el placer, Aang fue bajando dando besos de boca abierta por su cuello, pechos, vientre, piernas y finalmente se quedó mirando fijamente a lo que seguía, su parte más íntima. Aang con curiosidad metió uno de sus dedos mientras que Katara dejaba caer una lágrima de el dolor mesclado con placer. Aang introdujo otro dedo haciendo que Katara arqueara su columna para que pudiera ser más fácil meterlos. Ah llegado el momento, Aang agarro entre sus manos su intimidad y la acerco a la de ella, primero metió solamente la punta y después lo demás, mientras que el trataba de no mirar arriba sabiendo que Katara estaba llorando por el dolor, lo bueno es que él sabía que ese dolor duraría poco y sería remplazado con el placer de ambos cuerpos. Poco a poco iba incrementando el ritmo de sus cuerpos, cada vez más rápido, pero a la vez, entrando cada vez más. Después de un par de minutos así, hasta que decidieron cambiar de posición. Esta vez con Aang arriba de ella mientras Katara subía las piernas a los hombros de su amado mientras que el entraba más y más.**

**-Oh Aang.- gemía Katara mientras sentía como el dolor se desvanecía.**

**-Si Katara. ¡Si!- Finalmente Aang sentía que no podía contenerse más y relajo cada uno de sus músculos. Katara sentía un calor increíble en su interior, y cuando Aang salió de ellaun líquido salió mientras ella se quedaba dormida en la cama, Aang se desplomó en la almoada y se quedó dormido.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

-Si… ¿Sabes Kya? Espero que algún día encuentres a un niño que te valore mucho y te quiera tanto como yo te quiero, tanto a ti como a tu mami.- le dice, con al final dándole un pápido beso en la frente.

-¡Vengan a comer!- Con eso Aang se levanta, rápido pero con cuidado por tener a Kya en brazos y va hacia la cocina. Encontrandose con su hermosa esposa, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso de boca abierta en el cuello y luego uno pequeño en la oreja.

-¿Kya se durmió?- preguntó Katara

-Si… -

-Déjala en su cuna, después cuando se despierte le doy de comer.-

-Bien.- Con eso Aang se aleja hacia su cuarto y deja a su hija en su cuna con cuidado dormidita. Le da un beso y regresa a la cocina.

Donde Katara lo espera con la comida en la mesa y sentada en la silla.

Aang llega, se sienta y empiezan a comer

Pasan los días, semanas y meses hasta que por fin llega el cumpleaños de Kya…

**Siento haber puesto el cumpleaños de Kya tan pronto, pero de verdad es que no tengo inspiración pero para cuando Kya cumpla dos años. Muchas gracias para las personas que me han apoyado desde el principio y los que leen mi historia a pesar de no estar cometando. También les quiero decir unas buenas noticias. Estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia cada Sábado por la noche. YAY. Sigan comentando. BYE**


	6. Momentos

**Siento haber puesto al cumpleaños de Kya tan pronto pero pues a partir de aquí, todo lo demás va a ser como el tiempo lo deje.**

**-Jezreel. Hernandez**

**-Lupita leal**

**Gracias por estarme apoyando. Avatar no me pertenece.**

**¡Felices diez años!**

Por fin había llegado el cumpleaños de Kya.

-Katara… no puedo creer, mi niña ya tiene un año.-

-Si Aang, parece que hace poco nuestra bebe era una recién nacida u ahora, no tarda en dar sus primeros pasos y decir sus primeras palabras.-

Aang sonrió antes de acercarse y tomar en sus brazos a Kya. Le da un beso en la cabeza y uno en los labios a su dulce esposa, antes de poner a su bebe en su cuna. Vuelve, abraza a Katara por la cintura y terminar en la cama uno arriba del otro. Antes de que puedieran continuar, alguien toca la puerta. Aang se levanta y decide ir a ver quién es. Sorprendiéndose con la persona que apareció en a puerta… era… Meng.

**-Nación del Fuego-**

Zuko y Mai estaban en su habitación compartiendo un beso antes de que su hija entrara por la puerta.

-Mami, Papi… ¿Qué hacen?- pregunta Izumi inocentemente.

-¡Nada cariño, nada!- dice Zuko antes de ponerse de pie y recoger a su hija. Voltea, solo para ver a Mai en la cama susurrándole…

-Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- e susurra de regreso.

**-Tribu Agua del Sur-**

Sokka estaba acostado en la cama, como siempre pensando en comida. Hasta que llega su esposa (Suki) con su hija, Nia en brazos.

-Cariño… te encanta no estarme ayudando con la niña ¿Cierto?- le dice con un pequeño suspiro al final de la oración.

-Como crees Suki… lo que pasa es que ando sintiendo en que algo se me olvido, pero no se que es.-

-Bueno, ayúdame con Nia y después yo te ayudo a pensar lo que se te olvidó.-

-Bien. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- Suki se acerca y le dice…

-Cámbiale los pañales, por favor.- con eso Suki deja a Nia en brazos de Sokka y sale.

-¡Suki, no me puedes hacer esto!- Sokka da un suspiro, y se aleja a cambiarle los pañales en el baño.

**-Isla del Templo del Aire-**

-No puedo creer que seas tú Meng… tantos años sin habernos visto.- le dice Aang dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Claro! Mai ella es Katara, mi esposa y esta pequeña de aquí, es nuestra hija, Kya.- dice tocándole el cachete a su bebe.

Mai se asusta y da un paso atrás por solo saber que ellos dos, sí se casaron. Ella desde siempre a estado enamorada de Aang. Sabe que lo más probable es que a Aang ya se le haya olvidado lo que ella sentía por él. Pero a ella… nunca se le olvidó, siempre mantuvo su recuerdo en la zona más profunda de su corazón. Según ella.

-¿Qué pasa Meng?- preguntó Aang con tono de preocupación al ver que Meng daba pasos hacia atrás lentamente, pero los daba.

-¿Qué?... Si, si es solo que me maree por un segundo, pero estoy bien.- mentira…

-Bueno, voy a la cocina.- con eso Aang salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Meng lentamente se fue acercando a Katara mientras que, Katara dejaba kya en su cuna, voltea y se encuentra con Meng prácticamente encima de ella.

-Escúchame bien, sucia campesina, se que solo te casaste con Aang por ser el avatar. Pero creeme que cuando digo que tengo sentimientos hacia él, lo digo con el corazón.- le dice poniéndole un dedo en el pecho.

-¿Y cómo sabes que Aang te quiere a ti y no a mí?-

-Tú solo tienes que preguntarle, hazlo y el te dirá que me ama a mí.-

-¡Lo haré!- grita Katara

-¡Bien!- le regresa Meng. Justo en ese momento, Aang entra a la habitación con un pedazo de pan a medio comer en su mano.

-Yr… regrise.- dice Aang con aún pan que comer en su boca.

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta. Gracias por recordárnoslo.- en eso Aang levanta una ceja al ver que su esposa dijo eso con un tono algo enojado. Tragó lo que le quedaba de pan y decidió hablar.

-Katara… ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta con tono de preocupación

-Si… Aang.- ella solo sale de la habitación decidida a preguntarle lo que discutió con Meng hace apenas unos minutos. Mientras que ellos dos se quedaban en la habitación, solos, claro sin contar a Kya.

-Bueno. ¿Cómo has estado Meng?- le pregunta invitándola a la mesa

-Muy bien, gracias.-

-De que.- Aang solo suelta una ligera risa y le da un abrazo recordando el como años atrás, ella los ayudó a él y a sus amigos a detener la destrucción de una aldea.

-Te- te amo Aang.- susurró Meng.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó él mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Sí Aang, te amo. Desde el primer comento en el que te conocí!-

-Yo lo siento Meng, pero yo solo tengo amor para una sola mujer, mi esposa.- le dice serio y con decisión.

-¡A ver, dime Aang. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?!-

-¡Mucho Meng, ella tiene muchas cosas más que tú!-

-¡¿Cómo qué?! ¿Por qué no mejor la dejas y te quedas con una mujer de verdad?- le pregunta con voz seductora. En esos momentos Meng se acerca a él muy rápido que apenas se puede dar cuenta de que Meng lo besó. Reaccionó y en seguida se separó de ella.

-¡No Meng, te dije que yo solo amaré a mi esposa nunca amaré a otra mujer!-

-No Aang, yo te tendré. Ya verás!- Meng solo salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Decidida a dejar a Aang con Katara y Kya en lo que ella planeaba su plan para decaserse de Katara y la "mocosa" para que así, ella pueda ser felizmente la esposa de Aang.

Aang estaba sentado en la sala pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y decidiendo si le diría a Katara o si no le diría. Decidió que mejor si, se levanta para ir con Katara y discutir lo que acaba de pasar para arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

-Katara… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Ha… ¿Qué quieres Aang?- dijo mientras está amamantando a Kya.

-Ya te dije hablar.-

-Bien. ¿Y de qué?-

-De…

**-Nación del Fuego-**

Zuko estaba en la habitación de su hija con ella jugando a las muñecas, a pesar de que su hija ya estaba por cumplir los diez años, aún le gustaba jugar con muñecas y eso sus padres lo respetaban, claro, es su hija.

-¿Quieres otra taza papa?-

-Gracias querida hija, pero no.-

-Papa, ya te dije que no me digas "QUERIDA" suena extraño.-

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces?-

-No lo sé… solo dime, hija o llámame por mi nombre, Izumi.-

-Bien, si eso es lo que tú quieres. Así te llamaré.-

-Oye papa…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo se crean los bebes?- pregunta mientras guarda sus muñecas. Zuko por la pregunta que le hicieron, se sonroja como un tomate y trata de pensar en cómo decirle, como se hacen los bebes.

-Bueno hija… Eso aún es algo que no te podré explicar si no hasta que seas mayor. Pero si tienes mucha curiosidad, pregúntale a tu maestra o, pregúntale a tu mama.-

-Mi mama sabe?-

-Claro que ella sabe. Si por algo te tuvo dentro de ella nueve meses ¿No?-

Izumi asiente con la cabeza y decide ir con su mama para preguntarle mientras que Zuko suspira aliviado de que no tuvo que contestar a eso.

**-Isla del Templo del Aire-**

-¡¿Cómo que te besó?!- dijo levantando un poco la voz.

-Si, pero te juro Katara que yo no tuve nada que ver, te lo juro por los espíritus.-

-Más te vale Aang. Porque si me entero que le regresaste el beso, ya te imaginas como te irá.- Aang solo traga saliva antes de levantarse y acercarse a abrazar a Katara por la cintura.

-¿Sabes qué Aang? Mejor démonos un baño caliente y vamos a dormir.-

-Me parece perfecto.- le responde relajadamente.

Aang va a cambiarle los pañales a Kya en lo que Katara preparaba la tina caliente para su baño. Una vez echas estas dos cosas, los dos se quitan la ropa y entran a la bañera, dejando la puerta abierta en caso de que escucharan a Kya llorar.

Una vez terminado su baño, y después de haber estado ahí metidos durante casi una hora, se ponen sus pijamas y deciden irse a descansar.

-Sabes que te amo Katara.-

-Yo también te amo Aang.- con eso se dan un beso y se quedan dormidos en los brazos del otro.

**No saben que difícil fue escribir el capítulo. Mi papa no me dejaba agarrar la laptop, ya que es de él. Siento si tengo errores ortográficos, y… sin nada más que decir. ¡Que duerman bien! **


	7. La sorpresa

**Siento no haber subido capítulo la semana pasada, pero es que con los exámenes no me dio tiempo. Para recompensar, subiré los dos primeros capítulos de mi nueva historia este viernes uno en la tarde y otro en la noche. ¡Que disfruten este nuevo capítulo!**

**-POV KATARA-**

Ya había amanecido cuando siento como el sol toca mi rostro suavemente y abro poco a poco mis ojos. A mi lado esta Aang, durmiendo tranquilamante sin preocupaciones, completamente dormido. Y más haya, esta Kya dormida en su cuna, no puedo creer que ya tenga un año, digo, su cumpleaños no fue hace menos de dos días pero aún así. Yo siempre la voy a querer.

Después de que acabé con mis pensamientos, sentí algo ardiente corriendo por mi garganta y como instinto salí corriendo al baño a vomitar. Pasó un minuto cuando salí del baño, debido a que escuché a Kya llorar y fui corriendo a levantarla, sacar mi pecho y darle de comer. Hay veces donde Kya me lastima ya que ya le empezaron a salir los dientes y a veces me muerde. Lamentablemente llegué muy tarde y me empezaba a dar cuenta de que Aang se había despertado.

-¿Katara?¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?-

-Nada Aang. Me sentía mal y me desperté hace poco cuando escuché a Kya llorar.-

-¿Segura de que estas bien? Te veo algo pálida.-

-Si Aang estoy bien.- con la respuesta segura Aang se paró para ir al baño y regresó a dormir a la cama. Cuando Katara acabó de darle de comer la devolvió a su cuna y se dirigió hasta el baño solo para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Examina su cuerpo completo, de arriba hacia abajo hasta detener su mirada en su vientre. Dirigió sus delicadas y dudosas manos hasta su vientre y recordó que se había escapado sus dos últimos ciclos menstruales.

-Estoy embarazada.- se susurró a si misma.

Katara no podía creerlo, debió de haber tenido más cuidado al tener relaciones con Aang. No es que no quisiera al niño, simplemente que sentía que no tenían el apoyo económico en esos momentos, si apenas podían cuidar a Kya con el dinero que ganaban.

Sin embargo, Katara también se sentía feliz de traer otra nueva vida al mundo. Lo cual es un regalo que ella siempre quiso. Hijos. Y con Aang como el padre, ella no tenía duda de que este bebe, iba a tener una vida. Feliz.

Después de esto en lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en como espíritus le iba a contar a Aang, se sentía nerviosa y podía sentir como el nuevo bebe se sentía nervioso también. De repente notó algo muy extraño, su vientre estaba demasiado grande como para tener solo dos meses, su vientre le hacía parecer que tuviera unos cuatro meses aproximadamente, algo que ella notó extraño. Pero casi no le importo, pensaba que era una señal de que su bebe estaba creciendo sano y fuerte.

Después de esto puedo oír como Aang ya se estaba levantando de su largo sueño.

-¿Katara?¿Sigues despierta?- le pregunta mientras se talla un ojo.

-Si, no pude dormir. Pero ya estoy bien. ¿Aang?-

-¿Si?-

-Hay algo que te necesito decir.-

-… ¿Es algo de lo que me debería preocupar?-

-No… bueno no se… Aang, estoy embarazada.-

Lo único que Katara puedo ver después de haberle dicho es como Aang caía desmayado en la cama.

-Bueno… eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba.- dijo con una cara sorprendida

**-Polo Sur-**

-Sokka, cariño… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Suki al ver a su esposo acercándose a ella.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le dijo mientras bajaba el tirante de su blusa.

-¿Bueno. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la habitación?-

-Perfecto.-

Y entre beso y beso, Suki y Sokka se fueron a su habitación.

**-Capital de la Nación del Fuego-**

-¿Zuko?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedes ir a ver a Izumi, por favor?-

Zuko asiente con la cabeza y se para deteniendo sus asuntos para poder ir a ver a su hija. Cuando llega a su habitación, ve que Izumi esta dormida en su cama con una sabanita encima y con su peluche agarrado con sus dos manos fuertemente. Zuko lo único que puede hacer por ahora es sonreír ya que esta es la familia que el siempre quiso tener. Pero con sus deberes como Señor del Fuego no se lo han permitido. Al menos eso hasta que descubrieron que Mai estaba embarazada de Izumi que fue aproximadamente un año después de que se casaron.

**-Isla del Templo del Aire-**

Aang se levanta en su cama con un dolor de cabeza muy leve cuando decide ir a buscar a su esposa. Cuando la encuentra…

-¡Aang! Que bueno que estes bien.- le dice dándole un fuerte abrazo pero con cuidado de no lastimarlo a pesar de que cayó en la cama.

-Katara, no me lo vas a creer. Tuve uno de los sueños más extraños. Soñé que tú me contabas que estabas embarazada y que…- antes de que él pudiera terminar Katara lo interrumpió diciéndole

-Aang, eso no fue un sueño. Si estoy embarazada. Si vamos a tener otro bebe.- le dice con los brazos cruzados y con cara algo enojada.

-Oh… ¿Eso es bueno?¿No?- le pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Si, aun que no siento que sea un buen momento para tener otro bebe. Digo, apenas podemos mantener a Kya con el dinero que tenemos.-

-Cariño.- le da un beso en la frente. –El dinero es lo de menos. Piénsalo, esta es otra oportunidad para agrandar nuestra familia.- en eso Katara se da cuenta de que Aang baja su mirada para ver su vientre y le pone una mano.

-¿Katara?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tu vientre no se ve algo grande para ser de los meses que estas? Digo yo la verdad no se cuanto tiempo tienes.-

-Si eso mismo pensé yo. Y tengo solo dos meses.-

-¿No habrás pensado visitar un médico? Solo para verificar que el bebe este bien.-

-No… Pero podría hacerlo. Si quieres vamos ahora mismo.-

-Por mi esta bien, nada más déjame vestirme e ir a buscar a Kya.- le responde Aang.

Katara esperó solo unos cinco minutos ya que Aang es bastane rápido cuando se trata de vestirse, eso lo sabe por años de práctica.

Aang sale de la habitación ya vestido y trae cargando a Kya.

-Ya estoy listo. Vamos.-

Salen de la casa la cierran y se suben en Appa para ir a Ciudad República.

Legan a el hospital, el cual es un hospital no tan grande y se sientan en la sala de espera. Después de veinte minutos esperando viene una enfermera a decirles que ya pueden pasar con el doctor.

-Buenos días Doc. Mei Ling.- le saluda Aang

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-

-Mire es que mi esposa esta embarazada pero su vientre se ve más grande de lo que debería.-

-Mm hm. ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo?-

-Dos meses.- le responde Katara al doctor.

El doctor le pide a Katara que por favor se acueste y la empieza a examinar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tengo?- pregunta con tono de preocupación

-Absolutamente nada. Es solo que usted no va a tener uno si no tres bebes, trillizos. Para ser más exactos.-

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. ¿Eso no se lo esperaban verdad? Bueno hasta aquí dejo el cap. Espero verlos el Viernes con Ángeles y Sirenas. Espero sus Reviews. BYE**


	8. ¿Qué pasará?

**Avatar: la historia continúa**

**Capítulo 8**

**-Hospital de Ciudad República-**

-¡¿Trillizos?!- grito alterada Katara.

-Si señora trillizos, y usted esta en lo correcto. Solo lleva embarazada cerca de dos meses- dice el doctor muy tranquilamente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunta Aang alterado.

-Bueno, por lo que hemos investigado hay dos razones:

La primera es que Katara haya liberado dos óvulos y un tiempo después un tercero que es lo que podría resultar en hermanos no idénticos. La otra es que haya liberado un solo óvulo que se dividió en dos y después uno de ellos se dividió una última vez. Lo que podría llevar a trillizos idénticos-

Katara se veía asombrada a lo que su cuerpo podía hacer mientras que por el otro lado Aang solamente se quedo mirando al doctor con una cara de idiota. Como si no entendiera nada.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a saber si son idénticos o no idénticos?- pregunta Katara con curiosidad.

-Mmm… eso es algo que tendremos que esperar a ver hasta el nacimiento de los pequeños o pequeñas- respondió el doctor.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Aang ayudando a Katara a levantarse de la camilla.

-¡Adiós! Y felicidades por su nuevo bebe- se despide el doctor

-wow, tendremos que cuidar de cuatro hijos ahora- dice Aang un poco asustado

-No te preocupes Aang, si los criamos tu y yo se que podremos hacerlo- le dice mientras le da un ligero beso en los labios. Cuando de repente Katara siente como si le acuchillaran el vientre. Aang se alteró al ver como su esposa se llevaba sus manos a su vientre con una cara de dolor a la vez que caía al piso. Con eso ellos no sabían lo que estaba pasando…

**Siento haberlo dejado tan corto pero es que lo hice a propósito para por dejarlo en misterio y que quieran ver que pasa a continuación. Y pues… espero sus comentarios, y espero que sigan leyendo mis historias.**

**-Jezreel Hernandez16- mil gracias**

**-Lupita leal- espero poder escribirte pronto**


	9. La trágica noticia

**Avatar: la historia continúa**

**Capítulo 9**

Katara seguía en el piso con las manos en el vientre mientras que Aang estaba viéndola aterrado sin saber que hacer.

-¡Katara. ¿Qué pasa?!-

-¡No lo se!¡Ahhhhhh!- le dice mientras se sujeta más fuerte.

Con ese grito Aang no pudo más y la levantó para llevarla al hospital. Cuando llegan el se acerca a la secretaria mientras trae a Katara en brazos.

-¡Señorita! Necesito ayuda, mi esposa tiene unos dolores en el vientre y esta embarazada-

-Bien. ¡Necesito que me traigan una camilla y traigan al doctor!-

Las enfermeras enseguida trajeron una camilla a donde estaba el avatar y pusieron a su esposa en una camilla para rápido levarla a una sala donde e doctor los esperaba. Pacientemente. Cuando llegaron el doctor le dio una pastilla para e dolor, algo que se inventó un año atrás.

El doctor después de calmar el dolor de Katara le pidió que durmiera un poco mientras el hablaba con Aang después de haberla revisarlo. Salieron de la habitación y empezaron a hablar.

-Dígame doctor. ¿Qué tiene mi esposa?- pregunto Aang con preocupación en su rostro.

-Mire avatar… su esposa esta en una situación delicada. Por lo general de las personas que han estudiado a los bebes recién nacidos y a sus mamás que han tenido este tipo de dolores, se ah descubierto que cuando una mujer tiene estos dolores al estar embarazada es que el bebe o en su caso alguno de sus bebes ah desarrollado una enfermedad. Y el cuerpo de la madre le esta avisando que algo esta mal, en este caso sería el dolor-

Después de esta noticia, Aang quedó en shock, no sabía que decir después de saber que uno de sus bebes estaba en peligro al contraer una enfermedad cuando ni siquiera ah nacido todavía.

-¿Es- es muy grave?-

-Afortunadamente hasta ahora no-

-Eso quiere decir que se volverá peor-

-No, no-

-¿Entonces? Si quiera dígame cual de mis hijos tiene la enfermedad-

-Eso es algo para lo que tendremos que esperar hasta que nazcan-

-Esta bien, pero… ¿Mi esposa está bien?-

-Afortunadamente si-

-¿Aang?- escucha que le llaman desde la habitación.

-Hola amor-

-Aang. Dime por favor que todo esta bien-

-Pues…- Aang se queda a contarle todo lo que le contó el doctor hasta que ve que Katara se lleva las manos a la boca cuando escucha que uno de sus bebes adquirió una enfermedad. Ambos se abrazaron después de eso y se dijeron que a pesar de lo que pasara iban a amar a sus hijos por igual.

**Yo diría que a pesar de ser un capítulo corto esta bastante bien. Siento que sea tan corto pero es que hubo un tiempo que no quería agarrar internet y cuando tubo mi papa tenía la computadora, y al fin puedo escribir. Quiero darles las gracias a estas personas que me han estado apoyando:**

**-Jezreel. Hernandez16**

**-Lupita leal. Muchas gracias por escribirme amiga**

**Y a todas las otras personas que han estado leyendo pero no comentando, gracias. Y bueno, les quería decir que estaré subiendo mi historia (la que esta escrita en inglés) la estaré subiendo los domingos. Para las personas que la estén siguiendo claro. Me despido, dejen sus reviews. ¡BYE!**


	10. ¿Cómo decirle?

**Avatar: la historia continúa**

**Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente Katara estaba un muy nerviosa al no saber que su bebe adquirió una enfermedad y más al no saber cual es esa enfermedad. Después de unos cuantos minutos llega Aang con el desayuno con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te traje el desayuno cariño- le dice mientras lo deja al lado suyo.

-Gracias, Aang…-

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa Katara?-

-Nada, es solo que me preocupa eso de que nuestro bebe ahora tenga una enfermedad-

-Katara por eso no te tienes que preocupar, es más, con eso vas a poner nerviosos a nuestros bebes- dice mientras pone una mano en su vientre.

-Si, eso creo…-

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien- le da un beso y sale de la habitación.

Katara se come rápidamente el desayuno y trata de levantarse de la cama pero le duele un poco el vientre así que llama a Aang para que la ayude.

-Aang, ayúdame a levantarme por favor- le dice extendiéndole su mano.

-Katara… ¿Segura que puedes levantarte?-

-Si, Aang, solo ayúdame-

Aang, aún estando no tan seguro agarra su mano y la ayuda a levantarse y a caminar un poco por la habitación. Al menos hasta que Katara fuera capaz de caminar por sí misma.

**-Tribu Agua del Sur-**

-¡Sokka, Sokka!-

-¿Qué pasa Suki?-

-Nos acaba de llegar una carta, y parece ser de Aang-

-Déjame ver- le dice y agarra la carta para leerla.

"**Sokka y Suki.**

**Se que se encontrarán algo sorprendidos de que les esté hablando por solo una carta, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando puedo, los voy a ver junto con Katara. Y justo eso era de lo que quería hablar, resulta que Katara esta embarazada de trillizos. Pero también nos dijeron que uno de ellos adquirió una enfermedad, no sabemos cual, al menos hasta que nazcan. Pero hasta entonces espero que puedan entender porque no eh ido a verlos. Me quiero quedar con Katara y Kya el mayor tiempo posible para cuidarlas. Espero que entiendan.**

**-Avatar Aang-**

-¿!Cómo que uno de mis sobrinos tiene una enfermedad!?-

-Sokka, cálmate-

-¡Ni lo pienses Suki! No voy a quedarme parado aquí como si nada esperando a que mi sobrino nazca para saber que tiene una enfermedad que no sabemos si puede ser mortal-

-Pero entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Voy a ir a esa isla con mi hermana y mi sobrina. Para matar a ese calvito que embarazó a mi hermana-

-¿Y qué vas a ganar con según tu "matarlo"?-

-Evitar que engendre otro hijo con mi hermana que termine con algo que podría matarlo o matarla-

-Sokka entiende, ellos son felices incluso si uno de sus bebes resulta con una enfermedad. A ellos no les importa, para ellos lo más importante es vivir la emoción de ser padres. Lo es para todos, o la mayoría-

-Tienes razón, lo siento Suki- dijo tirándose en el sillón con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero… ¿Vas a amar a tu sobrino o sobrina sin importar que, verdad?-

-Pero claro que si-

**-Templo Aire de la Isla-**

-¡Mami!- grita Kya con lágrimas mientras corre hacia Katara.

-¡Mi pequeña!- dice mientras abraza a Kya hacia su pecho.

-¡Mami, Mami!- le dice aferrándose más a su pecho.

-Ella te extrañó demasiado, pero como puedo ver ya esta mejor-

-Pero claro que ella iba a extrañar a su mami. ¿Verdad Kya?-

-Chi mami-

**{A la mañana siguiente}**

Aang y Katara estaban desayunando y a la vez discutiendo acerca de como le iban a decir a Kya que tendría tres hermanitos o hermanitas. Hasta que al fin se les ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué te parece que nada más vamos y le decimos? Así de fácil- dijo Aang con algo de tranquilidad.

-No lo se, ¿no se sientes que sería algo apresurado? Digo… ¿Por qué no mejor esperar?-

-Porque a fin de cuentas, en algún momento se va a tener que dar cuenta-

En eso los dos deciden en mejor ir con su hija y decirle…

**{Kya}**

Kya estaba en su habitación jugando con sus muñecas cuando se da cuenta que sus padres entraron al cuarto, a pesar de tener 1 año y 1 mes ella ya era muy inteligente.

-Kya hija, queremos contarte algo mi amor- le dice Katara con una voz tierna. Kya solo hace la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de entender lo que sus padres le querían decir.

-Primero que nada, queremos decirte que de lo que te vamos a hablar ahora, no va a hacer que te amemos menos ni que no te vayamos a prestar atención. ¿Entiendes?-

Kya solo asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo muy poco.

-Bueno… Kya, vas a ser una hermana mayor de tres hermanos o hermanas-

Kya se quedó viéndolos por lo menos 20 segundos hasta que se llevó la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender lo que decían.

-Kya, hija- Aang agarró su mano y la llevó al vientre de Katara. –Aquí dentro están creciendo tus hermanitos o hermanitas, vas a ser una hermana mayor-

Kya se levantó y se fue a su habitación tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas la podían llevar, se fue a llorar a su cama. Siendo seguida por sus padres.

**¿Qué les pareció? Si, sé que me e tardado en sacar este capítulo pero… ¿Qué excusa les puedo poner? En fin, dejen reviews y también gracias a:**

**-Jezreel. Hernandez**

**-Lupita leal**

**Por estar comentando y apoyándome. :p… esa ortografía, tan hermosa. ¡BYE!**


End file.
